Une nouvelle chance pour Damon Salvatore
by Jennyna-26
Summary: Gabriella Sommers, la cousine d'Elena vient habiter chez les Gilbert suite à la mort prématurée de ses parents. Cette nouvelle venue va avoir des conséquences sur notre cher Damon Salvatore. Conséquences positives ou négatives ? A vous de le découvrir !
1. Chapter 1

Cher Journal,

Aujourd'hui, ma cousine Gabriella vient d'arriver chez nous. Elle vient habiter ici, avec Tante Jenna, Jeremy et moi car elle n'a pas eu, elle non plus, de chance avec ses parents. En effet cher Journal, ils ont été assassinés, devant ses yeux. Ma tante, qui était la soeur de ma mère et de celle de Gabriella, a donc, suite à cette événement, décidé de l'accueillir chez elle comme elle l'avait fait pour nous.

Tante Jenna lui a aménagé, avec notre accord à Jeremy et à moi, une chambre dans ce qui était le bureau de Papa. J'espère qu'elle lui plaira et qu'elle s'y sentira en sécurité.  
En parlant de sécurité, Stefan et Damon ont peur pour nous car Katherine est revenue. Oui, comme tu le sais ils sont tous les trois des vampires, mais Katherine veut me livrer à Klaus pour rompre la malédiction que les Astèques ont lancé sur les vampires et les loups-garous.  
J'ai donc parlé à mes deux vampires de garder ça sous silence et de ne parler sous aucuns prétextes d'aucunes créatures et d'aucuns événements surnaturelles lorsque Gabriella sera là. Jeremy et Jenna, ça ne les gênent plus, mais Gabriella ne sait rien de ce monde, et je ne veux pas la mêler à toutes ces histoires de vampires et autres...loups-garous, sorcières...

Je te laisse mon Cher Journal, car je viens d'entendre ma tante qui vient de rentrer avec Gabriella sûrement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1**

**Narration Gabriella :**

Cette après-midi, j'ai dû ranger toute les affaires que je souhaitais emmener dans mes valises. Pendant trois heures, j'ai rangé, je me suis souvenue, j'ai pleuré. Nous sommes au début des vacances d'été. Je suis seule dans ce qui fut ma chambre. Qu'est-ce que j'ai aimé cette pièce, les murs peints d'un orange clair qui l'illumine, désormais, elle me semble si triste, si sombre. Dans la maison, les meubles ont tous été recouverts de draps blancs pour les protéger de la poussière, seule mes deux valises prennent place au milieu du hall. Mes parents m'ont laissé cette demeure en héritage, mais je ne peux y rester car je ne suis pas encore majeure, mais même si je l'étais, je l'aurais vendu, il y a trop de souvenirs ici, des bons, mais aussi des mauvais.  
Ma tante Jenna a accepté de m'accueillir chez elle suite à un événement tragique, en effet, mes parents sont morts, ou plutôt assassinés. Les autorités ne savent pas par qui, mais moi, je le sais. Les vampires. Hélas, je ne peux en parler à personne, on me prendrais pour une folle, un jeune fille qui vient de perdre deux personnes qui lui étaient chères...  
Je m'avance d'un pas incertain vers l'entrée. Ma tante discute avec le notaire sur le perron de la maison. J'entends deux voix, c'est le notaire et tante Jenna. Je reste dans l'ombre pour écouter leur conversation.

__ Bien entendu Mme Sommers, Gabriella Sommers reste propriétaire de cette maison._  
__ Oui, c'est normal._  
__ Mais elle doit résider chez vous, vous en êtes la seule responsable jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne sa majorité._  
__ Oui, je sais cela Monsieur._  
__ Bien. Je dois vous demander, êtes-vous sûre de vouloir la prendre en charge ? Je suis sûre qu'elle comprendrais parfaitement que vous ne puissiez pas, vous avez tout de même déjà deux enfants en charges, qui plus est, sont adolescents. Un troisième de cette âge peut être difficile à gérer._  
__ Je comprends votre point de vue, mais je suis capable de m'occuper des personnes que j'aime. Je peux m'occuper de mes trois neveux et nièces sans aucun problème._

Elle avait dit cette dernière phrase en accentuant le mot « aucun ». Je me décida à aller chercher mes valises, puis, sorti rejoindre ma tante. Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle me prit par l'épaule, m'indiquant que je pouvais avancer vers la voiture. Elle ouvrit le coffre, et m'aida à installer mes valises. Elle referma le coffre et me dit de m'installer dans la voiture. Je l'écouta et m'installa sur le siège avant, en admirant ce qui avait été ma maison, même si elle restait en ma possession, je ne pense pas être un jour capable de revenir habiter ici.  
Je la vis serrer la main du notaire, puis elle vint à son tour s'installer derrière le volant. C'est ainsi que nous partions en direction de chez elle.  
Après une bonne heure de route totalement silencieuse, nous arrivions à destination. La maison n'a pas changé depuis la dernière fois que j'étais venu, c'est-à-dire il y a environ huit ans. Jenna ouvrit la porte, rentra puis se poussa pour me laisser rentrer.

__ Je t'ai préparé une chambre pour toi. C'était le bureau, mais personne ne l'utilisait, et j'ai demandé à tes cousins s'ils étaient d'accords et ils ont acceptés avec plaisir._

Je lui souris timidement pour la remercier. Oui, je ne parlais plus depuis que j'avais l'assassinat de mes parents. Les psys pensent que ça vient de ça. Mais ça n'était pas ça. J'avais décidé d'arrêter de parler pour éviter les questions abordant ce sujet. Et cela avait plutôt bien fonctionné.  
J'entendis des pas, puis Jeremy apparut, suivi d'Elena et de deux garçons. Avec Elena, on s'est toujours très bien entendue, on est un peu comme deux sœurs. Jeremy arriva à mon hauteur et me serra fort dans ses bras. Il avait changé depuis quelques mois que je ne l'avais pas vu, il avait grandi d'un coup, et me dépassait désormais d'environ une tête, il avait aussi pris en muscles. Il me lâcha et Elena pris sa place.

__ Je t'aime –_ me chuchota-t-elle en me serrant elle aussi, elle se recula, et pointa un doigt vers un des garçons _– je te présente Stefan, mon petit-ami._

Il était châtain, avec des yeux verts, la carrure imposante. Je pense qu'il est assez gentil, mais je ne fais plus confiance à personne désormais, sauf Jenna, Elena et Jeremy.

__ Et voilà Damon, le frère de Stefan –_ me dit-elle en pointant l'autre garçon_-_

Quant à lui, il était brun avec les yeux bleus. Il était grand et je pense assez musclé, mais sa veste en cuir caché sa musculature, ou plutôt ce que je pensais en être. Il avait dans son regard quelque chose de mystérieux.

__ Les garçons, je vous présente Gabriella Sommers, ma cousine, qui est comme ma sœur –_ lança Elena en me prenant par l'épaule _-_  
__ Elle est comme ma sœur à moi aussi – ajouta Jeremy, en me prenant par l'autre épaule -_

Ce qui me fit sourire. Je me sentais mieux. Pas bien, mais mieux. Jeremy nous attrapa toutes les deux dans ses bras.

__ Jeremy lâche-nous, tu vas nous étouffer Gaby et moi._  
__ Rooh...petite nature va –_ dit-il en lui tirant la langue _-_  
__ Jeremy, tu l'aides à monter ses valises dans sa chambre? -_ demanda ma tante _-_  
__ Oui Chef ! A vos ordres Chef ! -_ cria Jeremy au garde à vous -

Jenna leva les yeux au ciel, et Jeremy empoigna mes deux valises sur le côté et commença à monter à l'étage. Je le suivis donc jusqu'à ma « chambre ». Je vous ai menti tout à l'heure, c'est pas que je ne veux pas parler, c'est que je ne peux pas. Mais j'ai honte, car des fois j'aimerais leur dire que je les aime, Elena, Jeremy et Tante Jenna, j'aimerais les remercier de m'accueillir...mais je ne peux pas... Les sons se bloquent dans ma gorge et rien ne sort.

**Narration Elena :**

J'incitais Jenna à aller dans la cuisine pendant que Jeremy montrait la chambre à Gabriella. Je m'installa à la table, suivit de Jenna et des garçons.

__ Pourquoi Gabriella ne parle pas ?_

Elle baissa la tête et soupira.

__ Les médecins disent que c'est à cause du choc –_ dit-elle dans un soupir _– Elena, elle reparlera et nous racontera quand elle se sentira prête. Là, elle ne l'est pas, c'est encore trop récent._  
__ Oui, je comprends._  
__ Je sais que vous avez toujours été très proches toutes les deux. J'aimerais que tu essayes de la faire parler, pas forcément de ses parents, au contraire, mais qu'on entende de nouveau sa voix._  
__ Oui. D'accord Tante Jenna._

Je me leva avec Stefan et Damon.

__ Je pense que nous devrions vous laisser seuls, ça vous permettra de vous retrouver un peu –_ me dit Stefan, tout en me collant à lui _-_  
__ Oui. Merci les gars –_ j'embrassais Stefan _-_  
__ Pas de quoi –_ me lança Damon en me serrant à son tour dans ses bras _-_

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils partirent. Je monta rejoindre mon frère qui avait laissé Gabriella seule pour ranger ses affaires.

__ Coucou –_ dis-je en entrant dans sa chambre _– Comment a-t-elle trouvé sa chambre ? -_ demandai-je en m'asseyant sur le lit _-_

Jeremy qui était allongé se redressa sur ses coudes et soupira.

__ Elle n'a rien dit, pas un mot... -_ après un moment, il reprit _– Elle a changé._

Je m'approcha de lui et le serra dans mes bras.

__ Je sais, mais n'oublie pas qu'elle était présente au moment du meurtre de ses parents. Ça l'a traumatisé..._  
__ Oui, je sais..._  
__ Bon, je suis épuisée, je vais dire bonne nuit à Gaby et je vais me coucher._  
__ Ok, dors bien._  
__ Toi aussi._

Je leva et me dirigea vers la chambre de ma cousine. Je frappa et entra.  
Elle était assise sur son lit, et regardait par la fenêtre.

__ Coucou. Je voulais juste te souhaiter une bonne nuit –_ je lui fis un câlin _– Bonne nuit Gaby._

Elle me sourit, puis je sortis, et rejoignis ma chambre. Je me mis en pyjama et me glissa sous la couette. J'envoyais un message à Stefan :

« Je t'aime. Tu ne voudrais pas me rejoindre ? »

Sa réponse ne tarda pas à venir puisque, à peine une minute après l'envoi de celui-ci, quelqu'un toqua à ma fenêtre. Je me leva, sachant d'avance qui c'était, et ouvris la fenêtre, laissant apparaître Stefan.

__ Mr Salvatore ? Que faîtes-vous ici ? -_ lui demandai-je en chuchotant et souriant légèrement _-_  
__ Je viens au secours d'une demoiselle en détresse._  
__ Pff n'importe quoi –_ lui répondis-je en rigolant _-_

Je retourna au chaud dans mon lit pendant que Stefan se mettait en caleçon pour dormir.

__ Comment va ta cousine ?_

Il me rejoignit sous les couettes et me prit dans ses bras.

__ Comme quand vous êtes partis, elle ne parle pas._  
__ Ne t'en fait pas, elle reparlera –_ dit-il en me serrant dans ses bras _-_  
__ J'espère..._

Et nous nous endormîmes ainsi.

Et voilà mon premier chapitre :) Peut-être que certain(e)s d'entre vous on déjà lu cette fiction puisque j'ai commencé à l'écrire sur un blog. Je souhaiterais avoir des critiques car j'ai comme projet d'écrire un livre, du coup je m'entraîne avant. J'ai juste l'idée de l'histoire. Et puis, cette fiction c'est avant tout pour m'amuser.  
Boilà, en tout cas je vous embrasse, bisous !


	3. Chapter 3

**Miss77 :**** Merci beaucoup :D Pour l'instant je la laisse telle qu'elle l'est sur le blog, je relis juste pour voir s'il y a des fautes. Mais peut-être que dans les prochains chapitres je changerais quelques trucs, mais pas d'énormes changements ne t'en fais pas:)**

**Chapitre 2**

**Narration Gabriella :**

Voilà six heures que je suis allongée dans mon lit, mais que je ne peux pas dormir...  
Je me lève et prends mon paquet de cigarettes rangé dans un des tiroirs de ma commode. Je ne fume pas beaucoup, une de temps en temps, mais sans plus. En réalité, c'était le paquet de cigarettes de mon père, je voulais le finir car lui, ne laissait jamais un paquet ouvert longtemps. J'en pris une, rangeais le paquet, pris un petit gilet pour mettre par dessus ma nuisette, et descendis en silence pour sortir sur la terrasse. Je m'installais sur les escaliers extérieurs, et allumais ma cigarette.  
Je fumais tranquillement, lorsque j'entendis une voix murmurer :

__ C'est mauvais pour la santé de fumer._

Je tourna la tête vers la voix, et aperçus un des garçons qui était là quand je suis arrivée. Damon il me semble. Il s'approcha de moi et me demanda s'il pouvait s'asseoir, je hoche la tête pour lui indiquer qu'il peut. Il s'assoit donc à côté de moi et ne dis rien. Je frissonne légèrement car un petit vent frais à fait son apparition durant quelques secondes. Damon enlève sa veste en cuir et me la pose sur les épaules, en me disant :

__ C'est pas une super bonne idée de sortir dans cette tenue la nuit._

Je rougis malgré moi et lui adressais un sourire pour le remercier pour sa veste. J'aimerais lui dire « merci » avec ma voix, mais je ne peux pas... Sa veste sur mes épaules avait gardé sa chaleur et était imprégnée de son odeur.

__ Tu ne parles vraiment pas ? -_ me demanda-t-il presque triste il me semble _-_

Je détourne mon regard et le pose à l'opposé de lui. J'ai l'impression d'être impolie quand je ne parle pas...

__ Je...je ne voulais pas te blesser... Désolé. Mais tu sais, ici tu es en sécurité._

Ses mots me touchaient, mais je n'y croyais pas. Je tournais la tête vers lui :

__ Je...je ne pense pas..._

J'avais réussi à parler ! Damon me regardait droit dans les yeux, avec un regard sérieux, mais tout de même surpris, c'est alors qu'il me prit la main et me dis :

__ Je te promet que tant que tu seras ici, à Mystic Fall, avec nous, avec moi, il ne t'arrivera rien. Je te protégerais._

Je le regardais dans les yeux. Il semblait tellement sincère. Je détournais le regard.

__ Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?_

Il sembla surpris de ma question. Mais répondit, toujours avec sérieux et droit dans les yeux :

__ Parce que, je t'apprécie et je pense que l'on peut devenir amis._

Je le regardais toujours dans les yeux, et hochais la tête. Il sembla soulagé. Je venais de finir ma cigarette, je me leva et la mis dans le cendrier de la terrasse.

__ Mais, dis-moi, que fais-tu dehors à cette heure ?_

Je fus surprise de sa question. Je me ré-installa à côté de lui.

__ Je... Je n'arrive pas à dormir._  
__ Pourquoi ça ?_

Je le regardais maintenant :

__ J'ai...peur –_ ma voix se brisa, des larmes commencèrent à se former _-_

Je détournais le regard pour qu'il ne les voit pas, mais ce ne fut pas assez rapide. Il se rapprocha de moi, hésitant, et me pris dans ses bras. On resta ainsi quelques minutes.

__ Tu... Tu veux que je reste dormir avec toi cette nuit ? En toute amitié bien sûr –_ me dit-il en souriant _-_

Je le regardai en souriant, et après un moment de réflexion acceptai. On resta encore un peu dehors, mais j'avais terriblement froid et je commençais à trembler. Damon s'en aperçu. Il se leva, me tendit la main, que je pris, je ressentis des millions de frissons dans ma main. On se regarda un moment droit dans les yeux. C'était tellement étrange entre nous. Puis nous rentrâmes et rejoignîmes ma chambre.  
Il s'approcha de mon lit et tira les couvertures pour m'indiquer de m'installer. Je retirais donc sa veste et mon gilet que je posais sur une chaise,et, m'installais sous les draps que Damon reposa sur moi. Il passa de l'autre côté du lit, enleva ses chaussures et me rejoignit. Au bout d'un moment, voyant que je regardais autour de moi, Damon ouvrit ses bras et me chuchota :

__ Viens._

Je me rapprochais de lui et posais ma tête sur son torse. Il avait gardé son tee-shirt et son pantalon, mais mon contact avec son corps me faisait le plus grand bien. Je me sentais protégée, et en totale sécurité.

__ Dors, tu es en sécurité, je te le promet._

Et je m'endormis sur ces paroles.

**Narration Elena :**

Le matin était déjà là. Stefan dormait encore. Je regardais l'heure, 9h. Je me levai, sans un bruit, puis me dirigea vers la chambre de Gabriella, à côté de ma chambre. Je l'ouvris doucement pour ne pas la réveiller si elle dormait encore. Je passa la tête dans sa chambre. Et m'aperçus qu'elle dormait encore. Il y avait quelqu'un à côté d'elle, je ne vois pas son visage, mais ce doit être Jeremy, ils aimaient bien avant dormir tous les deux, le soir, Jeremy allait dans sa chambre, ou l'inverse, et ils se racontaient des histoires et finissaient par s'endormir. Je refermais la porte, les laissant dormir, et descendis prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Arrivée dans la cuisine, Jeremy était en train de préparer son petit-déjeuner.

__ Coucou Jer._  
__ Salut salut –_ me dit-il en chantonnant _-_

Je commençais à préparer mon bol de céréales, mais m'arrêtais d'un coup.

__ Jeremy ?_

Il me regarda, incompréhensif.

__ Si c'est toi qui est là, qui c'est qui dort avec Gabriella ?_

Je remontais en courant dans la chambre de Gabriella, l'ouvris à nouveau sans faire de bruit mais je rentrais à l'intérieur pour voir le visage de l'inconnu qui dormait à côté de ma cousine. Je m'approchais, et m'aperçus qu'il s'agissait de ... Damon ?! Torse nu ?! Je le secouais un peu, pas trop fort car Gabriella dormait sur son torse. Ça fait peur quand même. Qu'est-ce qu'ils font dans le même lit ?!

__ Damon -_ murmurais-je _- Damon !_

Le dernier j'avais un peu crié, même beaucoup, et du coup, ils s'étaient réveillés en sursaut tous les deux et Gabriella était carrément sortie du lit et tremblait comme une feuille. Je suis vraiment une idiote, ses parents ont été assassinés et moi je la réveille le premier jour où elle est ici, en lui faisant peur...je suis vraiment nulle. Damon vient de s'apercevoir que Gaby tremblait de peur, elle était aussi toute blanche. Il s'approcha d'elle doucement.

__ Gabriella, calme-toi, ce n'est qu'Elena._

Il la serra dans ses bras et elle avait l'air de se calmer. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans cette maison ?!

__ Excuse-moi Gaby, je ne voulais pas te faire peur._  
__ C'est pas grave._

Je lui souris, et me rends compte :

__ Mais attends ! Tu parles !? Piouf ! Deux surprises en moins de cinq minutes, la journée commence vite !_  
__ De quoi parles-tu ? -_ Tante Jenna venait de faire son entrée dans la chambre de Gabriella _– Damon ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?_

Damon regarda Jenna et parla calmement, comme il a toujours su le faire.

**Narration Gabriella :**

__ Jenna, excusez-moi de ne pas vous avoir demandé si je pouvais rester dormir ici cette nuit. Mais hier soir je n'arrivais pas à dormir, je suis allé me promener et en passant devant chez vous, j'ai vu Gabriella sur la terrasse. Je suis donc allé la voir, et on a discuté un peu. Mais comme il était tard, elle n'a pas voulu que je rentre seul à pied et m'a donc proposé de dormir ici._  
__ Pardon ? Gabriella et toi avaient discuté ? Elle t'a parlé ? -_ demanda Jenna interloquée, elle me regarda _- Tu as parlé ?!_

Elle était si surprise qu'elle criait. Je me cachais derrière Damon, inconsciemment sûrement. Tante Jenna qui m'a vu s'approcha et me dit :

__ Oh, je suis désolée Gaby, tu arrives à peine ici et je crie déjà. Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. En plus je ne sais même pas pourquoi je crie. Désolée..._

Je marcha dans sa direction et la pris dans mes bras.

__ Ce n'est pas graveTante Jenna._

Elle me repoussa pour me regarder, les larmes aux yeux.

__ Je suis tellement heureuse d'entendre ta voix. Si tu savais comme elle m'a manqué._  
__ Je suis désolée, mais je ne pouvais pas..._  
__ Ce n'est pas grave ma chérie –_ me dit-elle en souriant _– Mais comment as-tu re-parlé ?_

Je lui souris et me tourna vers Damon, qui était torse nu ? Il s'était couché tout habillé. Je comprend la réaction d'Elena maintenant.

__ Tu peux remercier Damon pour ça –_ dis-je en regardant Damon _-_

Il me souria sincèrement et baissa la tête, un peu mal à l'aise on dirait.

__ Alors, merci Damon._

On se regarda tous pendant quelques secondes, puis Tante Jenna nous lança :

__ Bon, moi je vais prendre mon petit-déjeuner._

Elena et Jeremy acquiescèrent et la suivirent. On resta donc tous les deux, seuls dans la chambre. Je me retourna vers Damon qui me regardait.

__ Merci d'être resté cette nuit –_ lui dis-je un peu gênée tout de même _-_

Gênée, car je ne le connaissais pas. Ou pas beaucoup. Non en fait, je savais seulement qu'il s'appelait Damon et qu'il était le frère de Stefan. C'est tout.

__ Je t'en prie –_ me dit-il en souriant _-_

Je le regardais cette fois d'un air un peu en colère :

__ Par contre je t'en veux._  
__ Tu m'en veux ? -_ répéta-t-il surpris de ma question _-_  
__ Oui, tu as enlevé ton tee-shirt et Elena était très surprise –_ lui dis-je en rigolant _-_

Il sembla soulagé.

__ C'est parce qu'elle a été impressionné par ma superbe musculature –_ me répondit-il d'un air faussement supérieur en passant ses mains sur c'est abdos _-_

Je rigolais légèrement. Puis m'arrêtais, et le regardais sérieusement cette fois-ci

__ Merci._

Il s'approcha de moi et me serra dans ses bras.

__ Je vous en prie Mademoiselle._

Après un moment dans ses bras où je me sentais étrangement bien, je m'écarta et lui dit que j'allais à la douche, après quoi il me répondit d'un ton enjoué un « bonne douche ! » ce qui me fit rire. C'était tellement simple avec lui, que ça en faisait presque peur..

**Narration Elena :**

On était descendu avec Jenna et Jeremy. Stefan nous rejoignis dans la cuisine.

__ C'est normal que Damon soit sorti de la chambre de Gabriella torse nu en direction de la salle de bain ? -_ demanda mon chéri complètement perdu _-_

Je lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé. Il ne parut pas plus surpris que ça. Je lui en parlerais plus tard. Quant à moi, j'étais toujours aussi surprise d'avoir vu Damon dans le lit de ma cousine, AVEC ma cousine.

__ J'hallucine quoi ! Gabriella et Damon ! Ensemble ! Dans le même lit ! -_ m'exclamais-je _-_  
__ Oui, c'est vrai. Ça ne ressemble pas à Gabriella de dormir avec quelqu'un alors qu'elle ne le connaît presque pas -_Tante Jenna s'arrêta un moment _– Mais maintenant que j'y pense, même avec toi, Damon n'a jamais été proche de quelqu'un aussi rapidement non? Et pourtant vous vous entendez bien tous les deux._  
__ Oui, c'est vrai –_ lui dis-je après avoir réfléchis un moment _-_  
__ C'est peut-être ce qu'on appelle un coup de foudre -_ lança Jenna au bout d'un moment _- mais venant de Damon, ça m'étonne. Je ne le connais pas comme ça._

J'attrapais Stefan par le bras et le tirais dans le hall :

__ Je ne veux pas qu'il lui fasse de mal. Elle a assez souffert comme ça. Tu pourras lui parler ?_  
__ Oui, bien sûr mon coeur._

Je lui souris et le serrais dans mes bras. Soit Damon a quelque chose derrière la tête comme à son habitude quand il fait quelque chose, soit autre chose qui pourrait tous nous surprendre.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Etes-vous surpris(e) par le comportement de Damon ?

Avez-vous une théorie sur le fait que Gabriella est recommencée à parler avec Damon précisément ?


End file.
